


To make you feel my love

by iamsejinma



Series: Jicheol AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, This was supposed to be a drabble, and i just have to include min yoongi just because, baby Chan, im sorry for that :(, jisoo and minghao are only mentioned in passing, proposal i think LMAO, verkwan if you really really try to squint, wtaf happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you alright hon?" Seungcheol asked as the three of them walked towards the hall, he saw the slight hunch on the younger's male's shoulder. But Jihoon sent him a reassuring smile, "Just can't believe my bestfriend is getting married." </p><p> </p><p>or 10 times Jihoon thought about marrying Seungcheol, and one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I can officially say that this is the most difficult fanfic that I have to write, EVER. After losing about half of my progress and rewriting it, I can finally say that THANK GOD I finally finished writing this fic.  
> This was supposed to be posted in Seungcheol's birthday but things happened (thanks to my sad excuse of a laptop) and I just finished today.  
> Anyway, this is like a sequel for my other fanfic "I was made for loving you."  
> Sort of a proposal AU- ish. HAHAHA  
> You'll know in the end (:  
> Anyway I'm babbling. So please enjoy this long-ass fic.  
> oh yeah, also crossposted in AFF: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1162222

**To make you feel my love**

1  

It all started when he noticed that his boyfriend has been watching different viral videos in the internet. Seungcheol had developed some kind of  an interest in watching videos shared by their friends in his Facebook account, from daily mundane things like food and whatnot (probably shared by Mingyu) to adorable puppies and kittens (definitely Jisoo). He would often find the older smiling or cooing in front of his phone or laptop before calling Jihoon to watch because _"Look Jihoon watch this cute kitten, he looks just like you!"_

Jihoon admits that he is happy to see his older boyfriend spend his limited free time like this, what with his boyfriend's busy schedule as a resident in a hospital and Jihoon being swamped by ridiculous deadlines for sample tracks.

But then again there were times that he wished that the older male would tone down his enthusiasm and make Jihoon stop watching the videos as well (all because of that one time where Seungcheol watched a video about surgeries which bothered Jihoon to no end, resulting to Jihoon threatening him to make him sleep on the couch that day)

So, on one of their rare day off he was not surprised to see Seungcheol in front of his laptop with earphones on both his ear. But what caught Jihoon's attention was the entirely too focused way Seungcheol watches the video. He was slightly a bit wary, contemplating whether to see what his boyfriend has been watching or to just leave him alone.

But alas, his curiosity got the best of him and so he walked closer to the couch where the older male was sitting and saw the video.

It was a proposal video.

Okay, Jihoon might not be the sappy one in the relationship but he is a lowkey hopeless romantic. So when he saw the guy get down on his knees in front of the girl, he can’t help but picture that same scene but with entirely different people.

He can picture himself and Seungcheol.

His heart fluttered and he can feel his face warm up to the roots of his hair. His thoughts were centered on different scenarios that all lead to a proposal.

Marriages had been one of the things that never crossed Jihoon's mind up until now. Throughout the years they had been friends - and later boyfriends, he had never thought of even going this far with Seungcheol. He honestly thought the ultimate point of their relationship was when Seungcheol moved in his apartment on that same day he arrived from the States. But now, he can't help but think of making that vow of staying beside this amazing man forever. He can't help but imagine identical silver bands in their left ring fingers.

Those kinds of thoughts were running through his head, bombarding all of his thought processes simultaneously. That's why he was slightly caught off guard when his boyfriend called him many times.

"..hoonie? Baby, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost"

Despite being together for all this years and living together for the past 2 years, Jihoon can't help but blush at the nickname the older male calls him with.

He forced himself to forget those pictures and focus on the man in front of him. He struggled to form an answer. But his mind is still scrambled with thoughts of proposal, marriage, rings...

And so he unconsciously vocalized the words he never thought he would say out loud, (even more so at this time of the morning).

"Do you want to get married?"

 

2

"What?" Jihoon winced and distanced the phone away from his poor ears to prevent it from any kind of damage that the older might inflict on it. He needs his ears in perfect condition, thank you very much.

He was busy relaying the (quite embarrassing) story to Jeonghan, mainly because it was forced out of him by the pretty male, saying that Seungcheol was acting pretty weird during his shift at the hospital earlier and that _"Jihoon, only you can shake him up this bad."_

So, Jeonghan took it upon himself to extract the story from Jihoon as soon as they both ended their shift and as soon as Jihoon got off from work.

And as he finished the embarrassing story of his sudden proposal the day before, Jeonghan was dumbfounded and shocked to say the least. Now that Jihoon thinks about it, it was already embarrassing how he had just blurted those words out of the blue. But what made it more horrific for Jihoon was the response he got from his boyfriend.

At first Seungcheol just stared at him for a whole minute, his face slightly devoid of emotion as he continued to stare at Jihoon. Then just as Jihoon was about to brush it off and hopefully to forget about it all, the older male laughed.

He freaking laughed at Jihoon's face.

Now Jihoon was so mortified that he stumped away from his boyfriend whilst mumbling on how rude his boyfriend is and that _"You are definitely sleeping on the couch tonight!"_

However, before he entered their bedroom he was stopped by strong arms around his waist and warmth chest against his back. He petulantly stayed silent as Seungcheol tried to apologize for laughing at Jihoon.

_"Come on sweetie, I'm sorry. You just caught me off guard. I'm sorry for laughing at you." the older male whispered against his neck, making Jihoon feel his warm breath which promptly made his resolve and his knees weak. But, he continued the silent treatment towards his boyfriend._

_"Honey, I just thought that you look so cute trying to propose to me like that. But don't you think it was too soon for that?" the taller male said whilst slipping soft kisses across his neck. And now, Jihoon can't even remember what he was so angry about because he was really distracted by Seungcheol's lips on his neck._

_Why is he so weak?_

_And so as Seungcheol mercifully stopped his attack on Jihoon's neck (and no Jihoon did not whine when the older male stopped his ministrations), they both got into an agreement to forget about the incident earlier (but of course it was made after they finished their *coughs* bedroom activities *coughs*)_

[And of course, he did not have to tell Jeonghan that]

But back at the conversation at hand, he focused his attention back to Jeonghan and his ramblings.

"Seriously, Choi Seungcheol said it's too early for you to think of marriage? You've been together since forever! Who is he even kidding?" Jeonghan incredulously said, "I seriously thought that he will be the first person that I know to get married, he is like the most committed person ever! It’s not that Jisoo is not committed but, Seungcheol is like on a whole other level. I'm pretty convinced he's already named your children." the older continued to ramble on, making Jihoon smile at the way Jeonghan just made him slightly forget about the matter at hand with his ramblings.

He seriously hadn't expected to become good friends with Jeonghan, especially after the incident when he had been jealous over the pretty male. But when Seungcheol finally introduced them to each other, Jeonghan had developed a liking towards Jihoon that borders on over-protectiveness against anyone who tries to touch 'His baby Jihoonie' (which sometimes even applies to Seungcheol).

And so he just knew that Jeonghan may be the best person to share his predicament with right now.

He tried to find the right words to say in order to voice out the questions in his mind at the moment, "So uhm Jeonghan-hyung.." he started as he fiddled with the strap on his messenger bag. "Do you think he will ever -uhm -" he stuttered slightly as he kicked the innocent pebble on the pavement he is walking on.

"Yes?" the older male on the other line prompted. Jihoon sighed as he tried to gather his strength to voice this worry. He belatedly realized that he is now within his neighborhood, the building where their apartment is located at is now in sight.

"Do you think he will ever propose to me?" he whispered as he finally vocalized his main worry ever since that damned day.

Jeonghan stayed quiet for a long time, they shared silence as Jihoon pressed the passcode for their building and made his way towards his and Seungcheol's apartment.

"You know what I think? I think Seungcheol is a douchebag for laughing at you in the face." the pretty male said seriously, making Jihoon giggle at the slightly murderous tone Jeonghan said it with. He can almost imagine the dark clouds behind the pretty male right now.

"But seriously, we both know Seungcheol. You've been his bestfriend since forever and even if I’ve been his friend for much less than that, I think we both know the answer to that question." he continued to listen as he entered his and Seungcheol's apartment noting the pair of shoes neatly placed at the shelf.

"It's just. I don't think I know it anymore." he breathed, trying to stay quiet as possible in fear of his boyfriend overhearing it.

"Well then, as much as it kills me to say it, why don't you just make him say yes to _you_?" Jeonghan replied from the other line and Jihoon stopped both because of the sudden realization and the image in front of him.

Seungcheol laid – or more like collapsed – on the sofa, his eyes closed, his left arm and leg hung towards the floor and his breathing soft and steady. He slowly stepped closer to watch his boyfriend in his dreamland.

"Jihoon?" Jeonghan continued to call him on the other line, but all his thoughts were lost on the male in front of him.

He immediately thought of the way Seungcheol blinks sleepily every morning while trying to get his soul back together, of morning kisses and cuddling early morning before going to work. This time however, it’s not in this apartment but in a small home in a quiet neighborhood, complete with white picket fence and two dogs.

"You're brilliant, hyung." he finally said and after breathing a word of thanks he hung up.

He's going to propose to Seungcheol, properly.

 

3

Jihoon never really liked hospitals. The walls were too white and the air smells too clean. The nurses and doctors are wearing pristine white clothes, while patients are in their loose hospital gown. Needless to say that if given a chance he would only visit a hospital when absolutely needed. But of course, that is impossible since his boyfriend is one of those doctors who wear pristine white coats with a stethoscope around his neck. (When he asked Seungcheol why he does that, the older male only says it’s because of the kids he is playing with in the playroom likes it.)

And so as he passed by the already familiar hallways of the hospital, he clutched the lunch take-out he ordered and made his way towards the playroom.

As he entered the only door with colorful stickers and letters plastered on it he was greeted by a normal sight.

Seungcheol was sitting amidst the children; a girl and a boy are sitting on his legs whilst he was reading a story out loud. All the children were focused on his boyfriend's intense storytelling (complete with voices and actions) that they did not even notice his entrance. Even Nurse Junhui who was watching the scene with a silly grin on his face did not notice him.

But as he heard Seungcheol demonstrate a loud roar of the dragon (making the children squeal in delight) he can't help but see how happy the older male is whenever he is with children. He has that gentle twinkle in his eyes whenever he sees a baby or a little kid. Jihoon has always known that Seungcheol will be a great father and husband in the future. While growing up he had always pictured the older male to be the guy who will get married to a lovely woman he meets, have 4 children and live in a house with white picket fence.

When they started going out, he voiced that towards Seungcheol and the older male just looked at him like he just spouted something ridiculous and utterly unbelievable before saying, 'I can still have that with you, you know?'

Needless to say they never had that conversation after.

Jihoon haven't really considered how perfect Seungcheol is until he had seen him handle children, whether they were babies who can't stop crying or toddlers with so much excitement. Seeing the older male like this, he can't help but want to share it with Seungcheol - the joy of raising children as their own, with a house with white picket fence and all. It was also then that he realized that if that happens then he will be the luckiest person in the world.

He was about to get lost into his own thoughts yet again when Jun finally spotted him at the threshold, "Oh look kids! Guess who visited us for today?" he called brightly.

Everyone turned towards his direction and needless to say he was attacked by hordes of little children delightedly calling him.

His boyfriend meanwhile stayed seated and sent him a large smile in welcome. He sent another one back before crouching low to greet all the children.

"Oppa. You haven't visited for a long time, I thought you've already forgotten us." a girl who was seating on his boyfriend's lap with cute pigtails -Jinhee- pouted and looked at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Now, why would I forget all of you? I was just a little busy with work, but now I'm here!" he said brightly as he ruffled the hair of one of his favorite kids in the playroom, Chan.

He ushered them back towards their previous place and sat near his boyfriend. Everyone seemed pretty excited with the entrance of their Jihoon hyung/oppa.

Chan however, looked at him pleadingly while standing in front of him. "C-can I sit on your lap hyung?" the small kid fiddled with his fingers.

The other kids whined and said they wanted to sit on Jihoon's lap as well, making both Seungcheol and Jun laugh at Jihoon's dilemma. Jihoon patiently shushed them all and said that since Chan asked first then he can sit on his lap.

Chan happily bounded towards Jihoon and sat on his lap excitedly. He sent a happy smile towards Seungcheol beside him who has not diverted his gaze away from him. They continued their staring competition until, "Aigoo, hyungdeul stop staring into each other's soul for a minute. There are other people here as well." Jun called them out of their trance. They immediately looked away with slight color dusting on their cheeks.

"Hyung." Chan tugged his shirt to catch his attention, "..when I told my noona about you she said that you are always working with famous celebrities. Is that true?" Chan innocently asked.

"Well, I see them from time to time but not that frequent. Why are you asking Chan?" he asked slightly confused.

"She said she wants to get V-vewnon's biggest fan and that you are working with him. She even showed me a picture of you two. And she said that she is the handsomest person in the world. Do you think he is the handsomest person in the world as well hyung?" the kid asked continuously without a pause. Jihoon can't help but think about how adorable this kid is.

Almost as if everyone was waiting for his answer, the room went quiet except for Jun's giggles. He looked confusedly towards his boyfriend who was watching him closely with a playful smile on his face.

"You told him to ask me that question didn't you?" he suddenly realized, sensing the mirth in his boyfriend's smile.

"I did no such thing, didn't I Chan?" Seungcheol replied as he tickled the kid into a bright and happy laughter.

"Cheol-hyung stop! I wasn’t gonna say anything!" the kid giggled as the taller male proceeded to take him from Jihoon's lap and tackle him towards the floor.

"Oh no! Doctor Cheol had kidnapped Channie! Let's save our Channie from the bad guy!" Jihoon shouted, urging the kids to playfully attack the doctor which resulted to Seungcheol being swamped by kids who were pulling his body and tickling his torso. Jihoon laughed evilly at the scene where his boyfriend lies on the floor with 5 year olds pulling at his pristine white coat.

"Ah. I'm dying. Somebody save me!!!" then the doctor pretended like he fainted, slumping his whole body against the floor.

"Oh no! He's dead!" the children cried, some are trying to shake Seungcheol's limp body.

"What do we do to save Doctor Cheol?" Jinhee asked, her lips forming into a sad pout melting both Jihoon's and Jun's heart.

"You know what they always do in the fairytales? I think Doctor Cheol must be kissed by a prince charming." Jun suggested, sending a sly smile towards Jihoon who blushed profusely (and he swore he can see Seungcheol looking smug from where he was feigning death).

By the time he realized what is happening, he was being dragged by the children towards Seungcheol urging him to kiss the doctor. He internally noted to himself to smack both Jun and his boyfriend later.

Jihoon is seriously tempted to just kick the older male in the shin for subjecting him to this kind of embarrassment, but the children looked at him expectantly with wide innocent eyes, and that is really difficult to say no to.

So he heaved a deep sigh before he leaned down to kiss Seungcheol's cheeks.

The children were all watching them with big eyes, and waited with bated breath for Seungcheol to wake up. But the bastard remained motionless, still feigning to have lost consciousness to the world.

"Maybe you have to kiss him on the lips hyung." another kid suggested, making Jun snort and mask his laughter as a cough. Actually scratch that, he is going to kill them both later.

After a minute of persuasion from the kids, Jihoon finally gave up trying to win against these adorable children (but not without a vow to strangle his boyfriend and Jun). He slowly leaned towards Seungcheol's face, observing the long eyelashes that touch the older male's cheeks, his pretty pink plump lips that despite having been kissed by that lips a million times still brings him butterflies.

As their faces were hairsbreadth away, he whispered lowly - so as not to let the children hear a word he says - "I'm going to punish you later." before pressing a short quick peck on the older male's lips.

And if Seungcheol looked jittery and jumpy after that, then it's not exactly Jihoon's fault.

 

4

"Holy fishcakes." Jihoon muttered as he hurriedly turned off the stove as soon as he smelt something burning. His tried to assess the damage on his Jajangmyeon* but winced at the burnt noodles at the bottom of the pan (which isn’t really a problem since the noodles is black, but the taste is utterly unbearable).The batter for his Pajeon** has too much water that it doesn’t even look like a batter.

Mingyu is going to snicker at him if he ever finds out about this, why he never agreed for the younger male's help he doesn’t know. He should've accepted Mingyu's offer to help preparing their dinner, insistent teasing or not. The only thing he got right was the rice, which is perfectly taken care of by the rice cooker.

This was supposed to be a special dinner for the two of them, maybe Jihoon can slip a conversation or two about marriage and stuff. But no, he just had to fail at his flimsy attempt to cook.

"Whoa, there." Jihoon jumped at the unexpected voice behind him. He wasn’t expecting the older male to arrive so early, but there is Seungcheol standing at the hallway that connects the living room to the kitchen.

His boyfriend was clearly frozen by the view in front of him. "So what should I comment first, the fact that you are in the kitchen and wearing that adorable flowery apron or that alarming smell of something burning?" his boyfriend playfully asked before walking towards Jihoon (who was not pouting , thank you very much) and enveloping the smaller male into a tight hug.

"Can you not comment on my apparent failure for the day?" Jihoon whined through the fabric of his boyfriend's clothes. He buried his face at the warm chest which vibrated when the taller male barked a laugh.

"Okay then, I must say you look really cute in that flowery apron Jihoonie." Seungcheol said, leaning his head against Jihoon's kissing the top of his head. The shorter male just snuggled deeper into the older male's warmth relishing in his boyfriend’s presence that he missed for two days.

They continued hugging for about a minute or two before Seungcheol said, "Is there something special today that compelled you to actually step foot into the kitchen and cook?"

The shorter male grumbled before answering, "Can't I just actually want to cook for you once and for all?" Of course Jihoon was not going to tell him that he was planning on proposing to Seungcheol right?

"Honey, we've been together for 8 years and not once did I even see you holding a spatula to cook." Seungcheol said amusedly, he can almost feel the smile on the elder's face.

"Hey, I'm trying okay? It's just that I haven't seen you much these days and you're always the one cooking food for us even if you're too tired from work." the younger male grumbled through Seungcheol's broad chest. Now, Seungcheol's warm hands are now softly caressing his head, running his fingers through Jihoon's locks just the way the younger male likes it.

"Okay, tell you what. I'm gonna order Chinese takeout tonight and we eat it while we watch a movie?" the older male suggested, sending him a soft gentle smile. Their bodies finally distanced but the taller male’s hands are still on the small of Jihoon's back.

And an hour later, they both settled on the couch with a soft blanket draped over their bodies, both holding the box of Chinese takeouts on their hands and calmly eating it whilst Captain America plays on the background. ("What, it's good!" Seungcheol said indignantly when Jihoon sent him an amused stare)

As he felt his boyfriend lean his head against his shoulder, he can already imagine the two of them like this for the rest of their lives. And he has nothing against that.

 

5

"I'm so happy that you are both back home." Seungcheol's mom commented as they were setting up the table. He and the older male went back to Busan to celebrate Jihoon's parent's anniversary and Seungcheol's dad's birthday.

"Me too Auntie." Jihoon sent her a smile as he put down the cutlery. "I really missed your cooking." he added.

"Ah, your mom does most of it. Good thing Seungcheol is helping her there, I only ever know few recipes." she smiled and winked towards him, and yeah that is one reason why Seungcheol had learned how to cook in the first place.

"Besides if you really missed our cooking then you should come and visit often." the younger male can swear Seungcheol's pout came from his mom since she was sporting that same pout that his boyfriend always uses on him on a day to day basis.

"We'll try Auntie, but with Seungcheol's temporary residency in the hospital he can’t really find a time to take a break. So it's really difficult for us to find a free time long enough to visit here." Jihoon answered, sending her the polite smile that always melts Seungcheol's mom's heart.

He heard her heave a deep sigh, "I guess I just really missed you both. All of my children have grown up now, when it seems like yesterday when both of you were running around in my preschool in your cute onesies."

Jihoon blushed at the childhood memory of him and Seungcheol, he is reminded of how long he and the older had known each other.

"I'm just really happy the two of you got together, I can still remember Seungcheol gushing about you the day he met you! He had this biggest crush on you since then." she smiled cheekily, sending him another conspiratorial wink. He had heard this story a lot of times now but it still can't stop the fact that he was a little bit embarrassed because he's almost exactly the same (and of course, Jihoon's mom had told the older male that, much to his chagrin).

"You two are so meant for each other." Seungcheol's mom said, her eyes crinkled but still held that gentle twinkle he remembers seeing that first day in the preschool. He nodded as a form of response though up until today he still can't believe that he and Seungcheol had managed to stay together for this long.

"And he's taking good care of you, right? Because if he doesn't I'm going to beat him with my spatula." she asked, narrowing her eyes whilst trying to look menacing but Jihoon only laughed.

"He's doing a good job keeping me in check. Even though I think I've been taking care of him more now, especially those times when he gets too focused on his work that he doesn't eat properly." he sighed thinking about those days when Jeonghan, Jun, Jisoo or even Minghao will ring him to tell him that his boyfriend had skipped 2 meals or haven't slept in 24 hours straight. Once, he had to physically drag the taller male towards the cafeteria and force feed him.

Sure, he has his times at the recording studio as well (and of course Seungcheol did the same to him, literally carrying him towards the nearest restaurant to stuff him with food). And they just roll with it.

"He can be so stubborn at times right?" she asked, Jihoon nodding as an answer, "I think he got that from his father." they both laughed at their respective partners, then she sighed and proceeded to hug him tightly, "I'm so glad that he has you."

Jihoon would be lying if he doesn’t miss the warmth of both his and Seungcheol's mom's hug. It’s warm and relaxing with a homely kind of feeling, the same feeling when he was still a little kid (and no, Seungcheol for the last time I'm not a little kid I'm 5'3).

They were interrupted when they both heard his mom call them from the kitchen, while his boyfriend’s head popped from the entrance of the kitchen asking for their help to transfer the food to the dining table. He tilted his head confusedly at the scene (and no, that wasn't cute at all) before silently asking Jihoon what is happening, but Jihoon merely shrugged to tell his boyfriend that it was nothing.

They all proceeded to transfer the food, and as soon as they settled all of it at the dining table and they called the fathers who were busy grilling outside.

After that was a blur of conversations and chatters whilst digging in the food that was prepared, both families are used to each other's presence by now. They are all chatting happily about everything that has happened around the neighborhood (courtesy of the mothers) while the men listened and commented when needed.

"Oh right, I heard that Kwon Soonah's son is getting married, isn't he your friend Jihoon?" Seungcheol's mom asked the blonde male who nodded quietly.

"Yes Auntie, Soonyoung is getting married to his boyfriend Seokmin next month. I was asked to be his bestman, so Seungcheol and I will come back here for that." he answered, much to the parent's delight.

"That reminds me, when are you going to ask my son to get married Seungcheol?" Jihoon's father suddenly exclaimed with a (slightly) harsh pat towards his boyfriends shoulders, making Seungcheol wince slightly at the contact.

Jihoon suddenly choked on his juice, coughing profusely at the sudden question his dad asked. Meanwhile, his boyfriend looked bashful with a shy smile on his face. They both were adamant not to answer while their cheeks are dusted with pink.

"Dad, we're a little too busy for that right now." Jihoon finally answered, both parents looking at them expectantly. At Jihoon's words, though, they all looked disappointed - both his and Seungcheol's dad heaved a deep sigh.

"You know we're not getting any younger honey." Seungcheol's mom gently said, "We just want to see you tie the knot and give us grandchildren!"

This time Seungcheol was the one who choked on his food, his shoulders rapidly moving up and down as he profusely tried to remove the food blocking down his throat.

"Am I really going to lose this bet again?" Jihoon's dad tried to whisper towards Seungcheol's dad - which of course was heard by all the people on the table.

The two children slumped their heads towards their table in embarrassment.

 

6

“So what’s so special today Jihoonie?” his boyfriend asked, the same soft gentle smile gracing his face – enhanced by the soft lighting and the candles on the table.

This was the day that Jihoon will finally try to propose. He is nervous, of course, the weight of the box pressing on his pants pocket. He fiddled with it for a moment to reassure himself that he didn’t forget it and internally prepped himself.

“I just want to take you out, does it have to be special?” he countered back, Seungcheol merely narrowed his eyes in playful suspicion but nodded nonetheless.

“Sure, love. Are you just boasting about your paycheck?”  the older male teased, his obsidian eyes twinkling in delight.

Jihoon shrugged, suppressing a smile, “Maybe.” He teased back and they both laughed.

“Excuse me sirs, here are your menus. You may call me once you’re ready to order.” The waiter sent him an exaggeratedly wide smile before bowing and walking away from their table.

Seungcheol suddenly became silent and was following the waiter’s every move with hawk-like eyes. “What’s the matter?” Jihoon asked, seeing his boyfriend became serious so suddenly.

But the older male just shook his head but his eyes still lingering at the waiter with suspicion, “Nothing.”

They finally both chose the chef’s special for the main course and chocolate mousse for the dessert. Jihoon also ordered wine – to which Seungcheol raised his eyebrows because they both knew Jihoon doesn’t usually drink any kind of alcohol. The waiter attentively listened and jotted it in his notepad.

“Is that all sirs?” the waiter asked gathered the menu from them, he suddenly felt a hand brush against his. He stared at the bashful waiter who took his menu.  Huh maybe it was just an accident? He thought.

The waiter bowed yet again and sent him another exaggerated smile before placing their order.

Now, he can see his boyfriend absolutely seething, calculated eyes narrowing towards the waiter who took their order. Jihoon must take possible steps to stop him from doing something to the poor waiter.

So he reached out and took his boyfriend’s hands in his. “You look livid. I’m sure it was just an accident.” He reassured, massaging the Seungcheol’s much larger hands, thumb brushing against the back of his hand. He saw the older male relax a little, his shoulders slumping down in obvious effort to calm himself down.

Jihoon proceeded to divert the conversation and talked about his coworkers, in the production studio. Seungcheol laughed at his story about him and his senior, Min Yoongi and how they are always confused to be brothers. His boyfriend actually agreed and said that if they weren’t childhood friends he would’ve think they were long lost brothers.

They were both laughing when they were interrupted by the same waiter, who was now holding a pitcher and a cart where their wine is placed in a bucket on his side. He proceeded to pour water on their glasses inching unnecessarily towards Jihoon, his body subtly glazing against his shoulder. He slowly inched farther from the obtrusive guy, clearly looking uncomfortable with the situation. But as the waiter proceeded to pour their wine, he was closer than before.

“Excuse me. Can you please distance yourself away from _my boyfriend_?” Seungcheol looked irritable, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth in a thin line, void of any hint of smile.

Now it takes so much to actually make Choi Seungcheol angry. He had seen him angry only for a few times that he can count it with his fingers. And now, it just had to be today that someone will try to blatantly hit on Jihoon in front of Seungcheol and make his boyfriend actually livid.

This is not going to end well, he internally panicked. He had to do something before something bad happens, not to mention it was the restaurant where Wonwoo’s boyfriend Mingyu is working. He doesn’t want to start a ruckus here (or anywhere for that matter).

“Seungcheol calm down. We can just ask them to switch the waiter serving us.” He tried to appease his boyfriend, massaging the back of his boyfriend’s hand for good measure.

His boyfriend seemed to contemplate something for a while before his eyes alight with mischief. “Actually no, I think I’ll show him not to hit on my boyfriend.” Before he smirked evilly, (Now Jihoon realizes how much Jeonghan can be a bad influence)

The appetizers were served by the waiter who was now unashamedly staring at Jihoon that he just wants to bury himself under the ground. But before the waiter can do something Seungcheol pulled their intertwined hands and kissed it - his lips firmly pressing against the back of his hand.

His eyes shined teasingly, subtly eyeing the waiter’s reaction –who stood frozen at the edge of their table. Jihoon’s heart stuttered and he can feel the heat spread across his face.

 _What the hell is he doing?_ He internally screamed. His blush deepening into deep red, it is also spreading up until the back of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Jihoon.” He doesn’t know whether this was supposed to get back to the waiter for flirting at him or if the older male was really serious because he was too busy drowning in those deep obsidian irises. Then Seungcheol suddenly leaned forward and brushed his fringes from his forehead.

He didn’t know how long that moment lasted, all he knows is that he is watching the lovely twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. But alas, the waiter awkwardly coughed to gain their attention.

He watched the charming smile vanish into a smug smirk when he directed towards the waiter. Seungcheol even raised one of his eyebrows, as if challenging him to do anymore. But it seemed that the waiter is still relentless because he sent a small smirk back before directing a wink towards Jihoon.

This is going to be worse, he internally cried.

Jihoon watched his boyfriend try to calm himself down and maintain decorum, he can really see him suppressing all the urge to punch the waiter in the face. He almost fears for the poor waiter’s life (Seungcheol is not a black belter for nothing) but then he thinks that the guy brought this unto himself.

“Do you want to switch waiters now?” he tried to ask Seungcheol, but the older male slightly calmed down. His jaw set tensely in suppressed irritation.

“Jihoon. I’m so sorry in advance but I just have to teach him a lesson not to even look at what’s mine.” The older male seethed irritably. Jihoon honestly thought that the older male will lose control and punch the waiter but he never expected this.

Seungcheol stood up and leaned forward until their lips touched in a passionate kiss that should only be reserved in the privacy of their apartment. He feels the older male on the back of his neck and angling their lips into a much deeper kiss. He was mortified for a few seconds but he melted when he felt his boyfriend nip his lower lip and his mind immediately turned into mush.

Thankfully, after a few seconds Seungcheol disconnected their lips. His lips pink and wet from all the kissing, he was panting but he was smiling brightly before winking towards Jihoon.

Meanwhile, Jihoon was left positively breathless and out of sorts. His mind felt like it was a crashing Microsoft Product. He thinks his blush is concentrated in his upper torso and his mind feels like it’s exploding from so much heat.

He blankly watched Seungcheol take a seat before smirking somewhere behind him, most probably the waiter. He had no mind to pay heed at the waiter’s reaction because he feels like he is internally combusting.

“Whoa hyungdeul, did not expect to see your passionate make out session here.” A voice called out behind him. He doesn’t have enough brain cells to even look back towards the source of the voice. But internally he knew who it was, and judging by the wide smile his boyfriend sent towards the person behind him, he is definite who it was.

Mingyu entered his line of vision, holding two plates in his hand. He was wearing his uniform, except for the hat. He sent them both a boyish grin that can make you think that he is still a 16 year old kid who was busy disturbing him and Wonwoo in their dorm room.

“Hiya Mingyu.” Seungcheol happily greeted, obviously in a better mood - especially now that he had seen his favorite dongsaeng.

“Hyung!” the tall male enthusiastically greeted, setting the plate of food in front of them before turning straight towards Seungcheol and hugged him tight. As soon as they were both satisfied at the warm hug, Mingyu turned around and hugged Jihoon just as tight. Thankfully, he has gained enough brain cells to respond and reply a “Hey Mingyu.”

“So, what’s the special occasion?” the chef asked, sending them a knowing, wolfish grin that only Kim Mingyu can do. He was wriggling his eyebrows conspiratorially. “Should we expect a big news later?” he asked Seungcheol who looked slightly baffled.

“Nothing. Jihoon just wants to eat out.” His boyfriend answered amusedly. But the youngest male wrinkled his nose in confusion before shrugging.

“Anyway, I think I should go back to the kitchen.” Mingyu said looking regretful, they both nodded and waved at him.

They finally started digging in, commenting at the food once in a while. The next thing they knew they finished the meal and the dessert was served (thankfully by another waiter).

“So.” His boyfriend started, “Seriously what’s the occasion?” he finally asked, scooping the cake with his fork and sent him a smile.

Jihoon didn’t even know that it was finally time to do this. The weight of the box in his pocket has never been heavier than it is now. He took a deep breath to swallow that clog in his throat. He suddenly reached for his pockets to hold it.

“I actually have a question to ask you.” He muttered, fidgeting slightly in nervousness.

But then there was a collective gasp from the other people in the restaurant. He was suddenly interrupted by a violin playing smoothly in the background. They both turned towards the source of the music and saw a man standing up and walking towards his date.

Every person in the restaurant was looking at the couple, the girl was blushing profusely. The man stopped in front of her and kneeled down on one knee – almost the same as every proposal video Jihoon may have secretly watched. Everyone gasped at the couple and held their breaths before finally hearing the most awaited question.

“Will you marry me?” the guy asked, his girlfriend was crying. She was sobbing continuously before the man took his hand and held it tight. However, Jihoon was internally panicking because why does he have to be interrupted by this couple?

And how can he even propose to Seungcheol now?

So as the girl whispered-slash-shouted a ‘Yes’ making the whole restaurant cheer at the happy couple (even Seungcheol did). He internally sobbed at his fate and decided to postpone the proposal later.

Ah, why does this have to be his fate?

 

7

The last - and the only - time Jihoon had been in a wedding was his cousin's, which happened when he was thirteen. His mother practically forced him in a tuxedo that was a size bigger than him while he grumpily stayed at their table until the end of the ceremony. He childishly vowed to himself to never get married ever because it's so boring and expensive and really tiring.

But of course, he obviously changed his mind about that as soon as he thinks about being married to his boyfriend. However, as much as he wants to propose to the older male or talk to him about marriage, there was always someone that interrupts them or something that occupies their mind. The problem is there was never really a good time to talk about it.

Which was why he wasn't sulking and totally not jealous of his bestfriend on his wedding day. Soonyoung looked so happy and contented, his eyes in an eternal thin slits (to which he playfully teased the older male about) but the thing is his bestfriend looked so bright that he is positively glowing.

Of course, Jihoon is really happy for Soonyoung and Seokmin for tying the knot but he can't help but selfishly ask himself why his boyfriend hasn't even talked to him about marriage.

Soonyoung seemed to notice him in deep thought and called out to him, "Hey Ji. Are you alright?"

Jihoon shook his head and tried to send a reassuring smile towards the latter before smoothing the wrinkles on his otherwise perfectly ironed suit.

But Soonyoung wasn't his bestfriend for nothing, so he pressed on "You looked deep into your thoughts. Come on tell your bestfriend or I'll force it out of you."

The younger male sighed tiredly and sat next to the groom on the sofa, they are in the waiting room of the wedding ceremony. Thankfully, the guests have all settled in the hall which means that the room is finally empty save for the groom and Jihoon.

"It's just that, I don't think Seungcheol will ever gonna ask me to marry him." he finally said, his shoulders slump tiredly towards the back of the couch, never mind the wrinkles that may appear in his suit.

His bestfriend blinked at him a few times before shaking his head incredulously, "Have you talked to him about this?" Soonyoung finally asked.

Jihoon shook his head, "There was never really a good time. Seungcheol is busy in the hospital and I'm busy in the recording studio. Our free time is already limited as it is, and if we do get free time we just rest or relax and I completely forget about it until we are both busy again."

Soonyoung nodded in understanding, "You know Jihoon, that the only way you can know is by asking him. I'm pretty sure he has thought about it, I mean it is Seungcheol you know?"

Before Jihoon can answer they were interrupted by Seungkwan, who was Seokmin's best man, and Seungcheol, who was directed to accompany the groom in his own waiting area. The pair called them towards the hall to start the ceremony.

"Are you alright hon?" Seungcheol asked as the three of them walked towards the hall, he saw the slight hunch on the younger's male's shoulder. But Jihoon sent him a reassuring smile, "Just can't believe my bestfriend is getting married."

He tried to pass it off as nervousness and the overwhelming feeling of such a big change. His boyfriend softly muttered and I know before taking enveloping his hand into his larger ones.

As soon as they reached the hall, they left Soonyoung by the doorway and entered the room themselves, walking straight towards the altar where Seokmin was waiting.

Seokmin's smile can rival Soonyoung's in its brightness that Jihoon can't help but think that they really are meant for each other. The younger male was fidgeting slightly on his feet but otherwise had that amazing smile on his face.

When the door opened and in it walked his bestfriend, he swore he saw the light shine directly behind Soonyoung adding the glow on his already glowing smile. He can see his bestfriend trying to stop himself from crying, his breath shortening into gasps but his lips still upturned into a smile.

He looked towards Seokmin who was remained still as he watched Soonyoung walk closer to them. He can see the way the taller male stare at Soonyoung like he is the most precious thing in the world, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes are shining from unshed tears.

How can he even think that weddings are boring and a waste of time, when he can almost feel the love that these two share between them?

He took a chance to look at his boyfriend on the other side who was watching it all with a happy smile on his face. He wonders if he'll ever get to see Seungcheol's face if he walks down the aisle towards him. Will it be the same as Seokmin's? Will he also cry like Soonyoung?

Finally, as soon as Soonyoung - who was now crying like a baby - reached Seokmin - who dutifully wiped his soon-to-be-husband's tears - Jihoon knew that he was genuinely happy for them.

The ceremony went smoothly as planned save from the incomprehensible vow that Soonyoung gave - which was full of hiccuping and sobbing but apart from that everything went fine (good blackmail material for Jihoon later). Thus, after the minister announced the couple's marriage (and a fairly inappropriate kiss) everyone went straight to the reception.

It was fun and very different from the last wedding he had been to, everyone was celebrating and congratulating the happy couple. The newlyweds dutifully thanked everyone who came to their wedding, their hands intertwined tightly and identical smiles matching in their faces.

Soon enough, Jihoon had to give his best man speech which was short but he noted the way Soonyoung teared up at the end and shouting a loud thank you towards him.

The reception continued after the toast, the band softly playing at the stage for the dance. His boyfriend playfully stood up and with an exaggerated bow asked Jihoon to dance with him.

Seungkwan balked and pretended to vomit at the cheesiness, but Hansol – or Vernon – merely elbowed him in response. Of course, unable to resist his boyfriend, Jihoon gladly took the offered hand and let the older male lead him to the dance floor. The taller male took both of his hands to wrap it around his neck and snaked his own at the small of Jihoon's back. Their bodies pressed close to each other whilst swaying with the gentle beat of the music.

"You do realize that the last time we danced like this, was that day in the prom?" Seungcheol breathed softly against Jihoon's ear, making Jihoon melt in the older male's arms. He hummed in response before burying his face against the older male's shoulder breathing in his boyfriend's perfume.

"I remember how much you hated weddings." the older male murmured, "Remember that time when you kept whining about being forced to attend your cousin's wedding?"

He was surprised that Seungcheol can even remember that moment which was obviously years ago. But then again his boyfriend had the perfect memory so of course he will remember. He nodded as an answer, not wanting to speak but opting to just stay inside the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace.

"You even whined about how expensive and wasteful they are. Though I personally think you just really hated your cousin." the older male added as an afterthought, Jihoon hummed noncommittally not even bothering to argue against that because he did hated her just a little.

"But look at how happy Soonyoung and Seokmin are." Seungcheol whispered his gaze directed at the happy couple who are unable to even stay away from each other. Jihoon directed his gaze at them too and agreed, "Yeah they are."

After the song ended, everyone's attention was directed Seungkwan who was clinking his glass with a teaspoon.

"May we gather everyone's attention?" Seungkwan started and smiled confidently as he saw everyone looking at him, "As per tradition, the wife - in this case the husband- will throw the bouquet while the other husband will throw the garter. To whoever catches that, Ha! Good luck to you!" he shouted making the audience laugh.

True enough the bouquet Soonyoung was holding earlier reemerged, everyone was cheering for Soonyoung to throw it. He made a show of cracking his neck and stretching his arms as a preparation to throw the damn bouquet. Then he looked straight towards Jihoon's direction and sent him a mischievous smile. The next thing he knows there a handful of flowers hit his head squarely, a projectile bouquet was thrown upon him by no one but his so-called bestfriend.

Everyone cheered when he begrudgingly picked it up, all the while he was trying to hide the blush on his face. He vowed to kill Soonyoung later, newlywed or not.

 

8

Jihoon dragged himself up, blearily searching for a warm body that should be there but came up empty. He slowly lifted his head up from the fluffy pillow to look at the clock at their nightstand. It read 3:24 AM. Yet, there was still no sign that his boyfriend has arrived.

He sat up and fiddled with the gray sweater he is wearing, he is aware that it is his boyfriend’s and had taken a liking to wear it whenever he has an opportunity. It was too large and too long for him, the hem reaching up until the middle of his thighs and the sleeves covering his hands up to the tip of his fingers. But it still smelt so much like the older male's body wash and it calmed him to no end.

But back to the matter at hand, his boyfriend is still nowhere to be seen. It was Friday, or Saturday morning to be exact, yet Seungcheol still hasn't arrived from work. He fumbled on the bed to find his phone, retrieving it from the clump of comforter that is currently drowning him (Seungcheol insisted on a king size bed with a ridiculous amount of comforter that dwarfs Jihoon especially when he is alone).

He was about to dial Jisoo's number when he heard the front door open and close gently. He heard soft pattering of sock clad feet dragging against the floor. Then the door to their bedroom opened and came in was a bleary eyed Seungcheol, who was still wearing his polo and slacks. He was surprised to see Jihoon awake, trying to smile sheepishly at the unamused stare the shorter male is sending at him.

"Take a shower first, then we'll talk." the younger male looked threatening, well as threatening as he can be seeing that he was surrounded by a bunch of blankets that makes his stature seem smaller than it already is. And that is one of the reasons why Seungcheol bought it, to see the younger male amidst those blankets, practically drowning in it.

He nodded warily before making his way towards the bathroom to take a long hot shower. Jihoon was left in the bedroom alone once again, but this time the sound of the shower running in the bathroom comforted him a little bit. The older male deliberately took his time in hopes that his boyfriend will go back to sleep while waiting, god knows how easy the shorter male can fall asleep anytime, anywhere. But of course, one of Jihoon's weird quirks was once he was up, he is up no matter how hard he tries to relax and go back to sleep. It is especially difficult if there is a certain warm body missing beside him. 

So with hawk like eyes he watched the taller male go out of the bathroom (with nothing but towel on which is wrapped around his hips) and fumble through his drawer for a shirt and sweatpants, narrowing his eyes threateningly at the older male.

When Seungcheol finally finished dressing up, he turned towards the bed looking more relaxed than earlier but still really tired. There he finally saw the older male with all his guard down. He looked vulnerable with a soft sad smile that he tries so hard to hide behind the smiling facade. Jihoon knows what that meant, and all thoughts of rattling out the older male were thrown out the window.

This only happens when something bad happened in the hospital, Seungcheol had the tendency to place all the blame towards himself even if the situation is out of his power. And right then, he can almost feel how bad he is beating himself up for something he has no control over.

Jihoon visibly softened and automatically leaned forward and spreading his arms wide as an invitation to give Seungcheol the comfort he silently asks for.

He practically jumped towards his side of the bed and snuggled his way inside the sea of comforter, holding Jihoon's body against his tightly. He softly stroked the older male's back offering a silent comfort, hoping to ease all of the older male's worries, guilt and problems even if just for a while.

He murmured soft comforting words that he doesn't even know if it makes sense but he can feel the taller male visibly relax and a slight wetness settle against his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he gently whispered, but was answered with a slow shake of the older male's head. He kissed the older male's lips comfortingly, sending a silent 'It's alright.'

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, their bodies pressed against each other. Jihoon finally relaxed a little as he finally felt the warmth that he has been missing these days, his boyfriend's presence comforting him and effectively lull him to sleep.

Moreover he thinks about the mornings that they spend in each other's arms. True, there is no way for him to be a morning person like ever, but mornings with Seungcheol makes it more bearable and pleasant.

He thinks about the mornings to come, the way the older male grip his arms against Jihoon's waist like he does now, but there was a shining band on his ring finger almost too bright to miss.

He thinks about cuddles and kisses that will be exchanged, Seungcheol coaxing Jihoon to slowly wake up with soft kisses across his face. Their feet intertwined to warm each other up. Of soft smiles and sleepy giggles when he snuggle against Seungcheol even more, while mumbling something about 5 more minutes.

"Hey Seungcheol," he softly murmured through the thin fabric of Seungcheol's shirt. The older male hummed a soft reply to say that he was listening.

"Do you think we can stay like this forever?" he breathed against Seungcheol's collarbones.

The answer wasn't immediately made verbally, but as he felt the older male tightly gather him in his arms in an even tighter embrace, their bodies perfectly matching each planes of their torso and legs slotting against each other before settling comfortably, he realizes that he already knew the answer.

 

9

It was a Sunday morning, no emergencies in the hospitals and unfinished tracks are set aside for a moment. They were on the kitchen counter, Seungcheol donned on the infamous pink flower apron cooking eggs while Jihoon was making them both coffee. The tall male was whistling an unknown tune, moving around the kitchen as he always did with precision and speed that he possesses in the operating rooms in the hospital.

As soon as the toast is done and the eggs are cooked they both settled in the seats beside the kitchen counter and dug in. So far so good.

They then proceeded to settle in the couch at the living room, or Seungcheol decided to sit on the sofa whilst Jihoon tried (and failed) to arrange the mess around the couch. There were a few clothes, books thrown mindlessly around the room.

But Seungcheol was having none of it, seeing the younger male walk back and forth within the living room mumbling about the mess. He stood up and took Jihoon by the waist and manhandled him towards the couch. Seungcheol sat on the couch while Jihoon sat on his lap. He can almost feel the older male's smugness that he playfully softly pinched Seungcheol's arms around him but made no move to detach himself.

They watched another movie, (Again Captain America, but this time the third Captain America movie thank heavens) and they settled in the couch quite comfortably.

However, 15 minutes into the movie Jihoon's phone rang shrilly. He took it out of the pocket of his sweatpants and was surprised by the name of the person calling him.

"Wonwoo?" he answered, his boyfriend looked at him confusedly as well.

"Hey Ji." the person on the other line answered, it was still the same slightly deep and monotone voice of his friend like he remembered. Of course he missed Wonwoo (and maybe even Mingyu despite all the younger male's teasing) and they haven't seen each other for months now. His former roommate is now a well renowned journalist in an international news agency, thankfully he was allowed to stay in Korea.

A few pleasantries were exchanged, the mandatory 'How are you's and whatnot, but Jihoon finally cut through the chase after Wonwoo mumbled something about a new scoop, "So why did you call?"

There was a moment of silence on both lines (except for the tone of Seungcheol's phone indicating he received a text message), before Wonwoo answered, "Mingyu suddenly asked me to marry him."

"Mingyu asked Wonwoo to marry him." he jumped at his boyfriend's sudden outburst. His eyes focused on the text message he received, Jihoon leaned in and saw Mingyu's text to Seungcheol panickly informing the oldest male on what he just did.

Honestly, when Mingyu and Seungcheol met the taller but younger male had idolized Seungcheol immediately, the two males becoming really good friends much to Jihoon's and Wonwoo's amusement. The oldest male treated Mingyu like his little brother and doted on him and giving him advice. They even exchange recipes and whatnot, again much to their respective boyfriend's amusement. Thus, it was not a surprise to the both of them why Mingyu immediately turned to his favorite hyung the minute after he proposed to Wonwoo.

Seungcheol and Jihoon silently conversed and reached upon an agreement "When did this happen?" Jihoon asked his former roommate whilst Seungcheol leaned in to listen.

"Just a minute ago, we were having breakfast when he suddenly pushed a small, black box towards me and asked me to marry him." Wonwoo replied, he can feel the confusion and the doubt from Wonwoo's tone. He was speaking fast, a habit he gets when he is nervous.

"And what did you say?" he prompted, though he has a feeling he already knew what happened.

"I said I'll think about it and excused myself to the bathroom." Jihoon massaged his temples and silently shook his head in exasperation. Out of all the people in the world to ask for relationship/wedding advice does it really have to be him? He can't even propose to his boyfriend for pete's sake!

"W-what should I do Jihoon?" but of course, the good friend he is. He took a deep breath and tried to formulate things that will make his friend see sense.

"Do you want to say yes?" he asked Wonwoo, there was a momentary pause before he heard a whispered 'I don't know'

"Okay let me rephrase that. Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?" UGH this is so embarrassing when said out loud. He is never really good for these relationship talks.

"Yes." this time there was no doubt or confusion in Wonwoo's voice which is a good sign.

"Then what do even need to think about for?" he replied, trying his best not to look at his boyfriend who was silent the whole time. "Sure, marriage seems like an ominous event, but you get to spend the rest of your life together. What is so bad about that?"

There was another moment of silence as Wonwoo considered Jihoon's words, "You're right." his former roommate finally said, finally seeing sense. "Thank you Jihoon." he added as an afterthought.

"No problem." he replied, and they exchanged goodbyes and the call was ended.

As soon as he pocketed his phone yet again, he belatedly realized the implications of it.

"OMYGOD Mingyu and Wonwoo are gonna get married." the words _and I'm still not_ was sensibly remained unspoken, thank goodness.

He pitifully thought about his friends getting married ahead of him and sulked the whole day.

 

10

After much deliberation and countless cups of coffee he devoured just to stay awake, he finally finished a song he wrote just for this momentous occasion. He decided what better way to express himself than by doing what he thinks he does best? That is pouring words into music and hopefully getting his message across.

Thankfully, his senior Min Yoongi let him work on that song but not without threatening Jihoon that he will be fired if the younger producer if he wasn’t let to hear the finished track. (No wonder people wonder if they were brothers.

So as he nervously let Yoongi hear the song, he felt slightly nervous but still confident about the song. When the beat stopped and the studio was enveloped with silence, he watched the older male stare silently into the space. He started panicking, thinking whether he messed up the beat or the melody somewhere but then he saw the small smile on his senior's face.

"That is really good kid, it can be a really good song." Yoongi grinned at him encouragingly, patting him at the back making Jihoon relax and thank him for the compliment.

"I don't even think anyone could say no to this." the older male continued to compliment, then laughing at the soft blush in Jihoon's cheeks. Seriously, Yoongi was a strict producer but when he compliments someone, he goes all out. "Hyung, stop its embarrassing." he finally muttered making Yoongi chuckle.

"Fine I'll stop." he goaded, "Now, go get him kid." the older male encouraged with an approving nod and a soft gentle smile on his face. Jihoon thanked him again before heading out of the studio to face the more nerve-wracking thing he will ever do in his life.

 

 

Jihoon dragged Seungcheol outside their apartment to eat in their favorite family restaurant. It was one of the few moments where they can get off early in work and eat outside. After dinner, they walked around aimlessly at the streets of Seoul. Their hands clutched in each other's grasp. He knew that one way or another they will eventually lead up to the park where Seungcheol first took him the first time he came to Seoul. It has many fond memories for the both of them and has served like their own personal place in the hustle of the city.

As soon as the gate of the park came into view, they exchanged knowing glances before walking straight into it towards their place. Nothing changed since the first day Seungcheol took him there, the trees still swayed with the wind and shielding them from the noise of the city. The pretty lights still shined beautifully like colorful stars across the night.

Jihoon can feel his nerves catch up on him, his hands are getting sweaty and his throat is constricted with something he can't identify. He finally stopped walking at pulled their connected hands to get his boyfriend's attention.

"Happy birthday ahjussi." he playfully said, making his boyfriend pout cutely. "Hey I'm just 25, I'm still in my prime of life." the older replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making the shorter male snort in amusement.

"Right. But you're still older than me ahjussi." he teased, which resulted to Seungcheol playfully tickling him and the two of them running around the clearing for a while. They continued running until Jihoon tiredly leaned against the railing to catch his breath. Now he knows why his boyfriend always pestered him to get more exercise. Said boyfriend ran back to where Jihoon stopped and laughed at him.

"You call me an ahjussi, but you have an old man's stamina Jihoonie." he playfully teased making Jihoon slap him away, but of course Seungcheol merely sniggered and led him to an empty bench.

They both tried to catch their breath and relax their legs from all the running. Laughing at their situation and leaning their heads against each other. Seungcheol, like he had always done, took Jihoon's hands into his larger ones. And they stayed like that for a while.

"So uhm. I wanted to let you listen to something." he awkwardly started once he stopped panting, fishing out his phone and earphones to hand it towards the older male.

"Is this a new song?" Jihoon nodded, "Oh gimme." Seungcheol eagerly took it in his own hands and happily plugged the earphones in his ear with a bright happy smile painted across his face.

He was getting more and more nervous that his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest. He accepted the offered earbud and put it into his ears, the older male put the other pair into his own ears.

The piano starts playing and he can feel his hands sweat profusely, he can almost his heart beating hard that it’s almost jumping out ribcage.

 

_I still remember the first day_

_when you went and smiled at me._

_and the first words you've ever said_

_'Do you want to be friends with me?'_

_You were so bright and happy,_

_you showed me things that made me see_

_how lucky I was to have met you_

 

Seungcheol smiled and mumbled quietly, "This is good Jihoonie."

 

_I just want to hold you close,_

_forever, never let go._

_These words may be repeated in countless songs and poems_

_but I  swear to you,_

_oh I swear to you_

_That I'll be yours, if you'll be mine._

_my heart and soul, I give it to you._

_You don't have to read between the lines,_

_because I was made for loving you_

 

He felt his boyfriend tighten their joined hands, making his relax slightly. So far so good. He fumbled to his pockets and felt the velvet box where the ring is supposed to be.

 

_Do you still remember the day,_

_when you wiped my tears away?_

_You held my hands into yours_

_telling me 'it's alright, I'm yours."_

_You were so comforting and warm,_

_holding me close, into your loving arms._

_How lucky was I to have met you?_

Seungcheol leaned his head onto Jihoon's shoulders relaxing against the younger male, his tuff of hair tickling Jihoon's neck. He took a deep breath knowing the part that was coming.

 

 

_I just want to hold you close_

_forever, never let go._

_These words may be repeated in countless songs and poems_

_but now I swear to you_

_oh I swear to you._

_That I'll be yours, if you'll be mine._

_My heart and soul, I give it to you,_

_and I now I ask you the most awaited line._

_'If I ask you to marry me, will you say I do?'_

 

Then the melody slowly quieted down into soft strumming of the guitar. He held his breath and took out the black box where the rings are. Then he took a chance to gauge his boyfriend's expression. Seungcheol was quiet, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape in surprise. They stayed quiet for a while but at least Seungcheol wasn't panicking or running around shrieking weird sounds like he imagined.

And now, Jihoon think he is the one who will go into panic attack. His boyfriend still hasn’t said anything. He was fiddling with the box and his eyes casted down.

After a few more minutes or heavy silence, Seungcheol finally cleared his throat and straightened up.

"I-is this - um - what I think it is?" the older male stuttered, the dim lights are not able to hide the older male's blush.

He took a deep breath to ready himself, "Yes."

"Honey, I-" he started, and Jihoon was trying to keep his tears at bay - his boyfriend's tone already telling him what the answer is going to be.  The older male looked so torn and confused that Jihoon suddenly felt bad for reacting like this. This wasn’t supposed to be a big deal. They can still do this in the future, there is no rush. But he still can’t stop panicking a little.

He tried to calm himself and gripped the box tight. Seungcheol immediately saw his slight distress and fully faced his boyfriend, enveloping both of his hands in larger ones. "No I didn't mean that we won't ever. It's just that we have to carefully think about this. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But I think we have to make sure that our work and jobs are stable before taking this big step." he earnestly said, leaning his head into Jihoon's space in order to gauge his expression.

"Please, please Jihoonie don't cry." he released Jihoon's face in favor of cupping his face and tilting his head up. Jihoon's eyes are shining with tears and he was sniffling slightly but thankfully he is not crying.

He tried to say he was okay, he really did but his voice doesn't work right and his throat is constricted with something, hindering him from speaking.

He stuttered a response and hiccupped, his shoulders shaking in an attempt to stop the sob. Seungcheol continued to murmur words of comfort to stop him from crying and even if there are no tears falling from his eyes.

"I love you, you know. We'll do this right. And I'm going to make you the happiest person, let’s just wait just a little bit more. Okay?" he tried to reassure but Jihoon was still slightly sobbing, "Please answer me. Don't cry. Oh my god." he frantically tried to comfort the shorter male.

Jihoon finally calmed down silently before taking Seungcheol’s hands in his own, “I-I’m fine.” He stuttered but thankfully he regained his speech.

“I swear I’ll make it up to you. I’m so sorry I broke my promise to not make you cry.” Seungcheol continued to say, his hands now gripping Jihoon’s tightly in his own – repeating apologies, words of comfort before finally taking him in his arms.

He finally relaxed in Seungcheol’s arms and took a deep breath before settling his free hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back. “I’m telling you. I’m fine.”

Then after a few more minutes of just holding each other close. Jihoon finally put some distance between them and tried to send his boyfriend a wobbly smile. Then he handed the box towards his boyfriend’s hands and sealed it tight with his larger ones.

“You keep this. And when we’re both ready to do this, we can use these rings for their intended purpose.” Seungcheol send him a grateful smile, and looked at him like he is the best thing that has ever happened to him.

“Thank you so much for understanding, Jihoon. You’re so amazing.” he knew he did the right thing because Seungcheol looked so relieved. And yes, they don’t have to do this right now. He can wait and it will be the most memorable thing that would happen for the both of them.

**END**

 

+1

“Okay, so where are we going again?” Jihoon asked from the passenger’s seat, smoothing down his suit even if it has no wrinkles.

Seungcheol beamed at him widely, not taking his eyes off the road, “Love, it’s Wonwoo and Mingyu’s wedding rehearsal.”

Now, Jihoon was listening, he really is. But he was a little distracted with Seungcheol’s clothes. He is currently wearing a black suit with a grey vest and a blue tie. And wow, he can’t help but ogle at the broad shoulders that are emphasized by the suit.

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol called and took a good look at his boyfriend who was still staring at him, “Honey, I know this is a good view but I think I’m gonna melt with all the staring.” Seungcheol teased lightly, laughing softly when Jihoon abruptly diverted his gaze away towards his side with a deep blush painting his cheeks.

“I wasn’t staring. I just thought that there was a stain in your suit, turns out it was just the lighting.” Jihoon said defensively, the words flowing out his mouth like he always did whenever he was nervous.

The older male looked like he wanted to say something but opted not to, and merely shrugged, but his lips upturned into a small teasing grin.

Thankfully, they finally arrived at the hotel where the wedding rehearsal is supposed to be held. Jihoon’s eyebrows rose up at the fanciness of the hotel. _This must have cost them so much_ , he thought inwardly.

They stopped at the hotel’s entrance and left the car keys to the valet. Then they were lead towards the spacious lobby with Seungcheol leading the way, their hands are intertwined as they walk along the lobby.

“Are you sure they really spent money on this hotel just for a rehearsal?” Jihoon asked incredulously, “This must have cost them a fortune.” Seungcheol looked sheepish and shrugged but stayed silent nonetheless.

Jihoon should have sensed something weird from the older male’s actions but he obliviously tried to ignore it and continued to ask, “And where are we going? Shouldn’t we ask the receptionist where the practice is going to be held?”

He saw a flicker of panic in his boyfriend’s face before answering, “Remember when Mingyu asked for help in choosing the wedding halls? I went with him to visit different hotels, including this one so I’m pretty familiar here.” Seungcheol is definitely rambling, words tumbling fast from his mouth similar with the way Jihoon does whenever he is nervous. Dang they’re becoming so much alike as time goes by.

That’s when he realized that there is something really weird going on out here and he is going to find out where he is.

Knowing his boyfriend, it is probably something that will definitely make Jihoon either angry or embarrassed. On the other hand he can’t help but rationalize that maybe he did just know about this because he had always excused himself to accompany Mingyu in their wedding planning, much to Jihoon’s surprise.

That’s the reason why Seungcheol has been so busy lately. Even after finally being a regular doctor at the hospital, which he thought will give the older male more time, but it only made the older male even busier not just with hospital work but other stuff as well, like going out with Mingyu (and no Jihoon was not sulking, not at all).

But he watched Seungcheol wipe his sweat from his forehead, a sign that he is totally nervous. _Yup, something is happening_ , he inwardly thought.

After an elevator ride and a maze of hallways later they finally arrived at the area where the ‘ _practice’_ is held. He realized that his inner monologue will go nowhere unless he directly asks the person beside him who is definitely onto something.

Jihoon pulled at their entwined hands to stop the taller male from walking and let it go before crossing his arms across his chest. His boyfriend looked shocked and scared because that is Jihoon’s ‘I-know-you’re-onto-something-and-you-need-to-tell-me-about-it-now’ face. “What is happening Seungcheol?” he asked while tapping his feet against the floor, and his left eyebrow curving upwards – warning him not to lie or give some lame excuse.

“Love, uh, I’ll tell you when we get inside.” Seungcheol stuttered, he has never seen his boyfriend this anxious and tense. Normally he was confident with everything he does. But now Seungcheol is stuttering and fidgeting, running his sweaty palms in his slacks.

Seungcheol moved forward and took his hands again, leading him towards the door. Jihoon chose not to comment anymore, merely observing the place in hopes of finding clues. The doors were wide, completely closed from Jihoon’s scrutiny. There was no sign outside the hall which makes it even more suspicious.

“If this is going to be embarrassing for me I’m going to have to let you sleep on the couch later.” Jihoon threatened, trying to look as intimidating as possible. He didn’t hear his boyfriend’s response since Seungcheol pushed the door open.

Then they were greeted with streaks of white everywhere. The hall was empty of people but is decorated with beautiful white flowers and banners that were hung on the walls. The aisle towards the altar was flourished with a red carpet with petals all over it. Then on its side were rows of elegant chairs were the guests should seat. At the altar was an even bigger display of different flowers of varying colors of white, baby blue and pastel pink.

Then he observed the entrance of the hall where they are currently standing at and it read, **Lee & Choi**.

Wait, that wasn’t Mingyu and Wonwoo’s surnames.

“Wait, Seungcheol this is not Mingyu and Wonwoo’s hall. I told you, you should’ve asked the receptionist.” Jihoon chastised his boyfriend, massaging the bridge of his nose before tugging at his boyfriend to hurry out of the hall before they were seen by anyone.

But Seungcheol was smiling at him bemusedly, torn between adoration and confusion. “Honey, do you get what this is about?” he softly said, gesturing towards the empty hall and the sign at the entrance.

Jihoon merely furrowed his eyebrows in bewilderment , “We are not going to crash this wedding aren’t we?” he asked uncomprehendingly.

Now Seungcheol was laughing at him his perfect white teeth flashing as he chuckled delightfully, yet his eyes never left Jihoon - looking at him with so much wonder in his eyes, “Oh my god you’re so adorable Jihoon. I love you.”

He continued to laugh and squeeze their intertwined hands softly. But Jihoon stood there dumbly really not getting the situation.

Finally his boyfriend sobered up and stopped laughing only to stare at him for a very long time before taking a deep breath and saying, “How about I do this, so you get what I’m trying to say?”

Then Seungcheol bent down on one knee.

Jihoon thinks he just stopped breathing and his mind not responding like an outdated computer. He was wide-eyed and shocked to the core, not fully understanding what is happening.

_This must be a dream, this must be a dream. Wake up, Jihoon. Wake up!_

If this was a dream, then his subconscious must have a knack for tormenting him. But if this isn’t then he must be staring dumbly at his boyfriend for too long now. He must do something to know what this situation is. He pinched himself for good measure, but it actually hurts so this must true. This is actually happening.

Inside his head, he can picture many little Jihoon’s running around and panicking at his current situation. He took a deep breath and tried to ask a question but what came out was an unrecognizable sound. Then Seungcheol took out the familiar black box that he bought months ago, the one he was so sure was in their dresser earlier. He checked. And Jihoon can’t actually believe this is happening.

“Jihoon.” His boyfriend started, and oh my god his eyes are not watering, it should not be watering right now. He’s not going to cry dang it.

“I remember the first day that I met you and I held your hand. Back then I asked you to be my friend, and you said yes. Since then I’ve never been more thankful for having the luck to know you.”

“Then almost 10 years later, I remember not going to my last prom because my bestfriend is sick. I had long realized that I never thought of you as my friend, ever since the start you had been so much more than that. But back then I was so scared of jeopardizing our friendship that I can’t do anything. Up until that night when we danced in your room. I can only think about how I’ve always wanted to give all my dances to you, no matter where is it, no matter what we’re both wearing, no matter what occasion - as long as it is with you. Then that night you asked me to be your boyfriend, and I said yes.”

Jihoon’s throat is clogged and his shoulders are moving rapidly up and down in attempt to calm himself before he completely breaks down even before his boyfriend finishes.

“And then a year earlier, while we were spending a normal day in our apartment and you were doing that thing where you press your cold feet against mine and comfortably slot your body against me, I realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you like this. And that I wanted to marry you.”

“You what?” Jihoon interrupted through his hiccups, “You’ve been thinking of marrying me for one year now?”  he was incredulous and slightly irritated because did he really have to go through so much epiphany and embarrassment when his boyfriend had been planning this for a freaking year?

Seungcheol who was also on the verge of crying, chuckled lowly – his voice slightly shaking – before nodding, “Imagine my shock when you suddenly asked me about getting married. I was actually planning on proposing you a long while ago, but there was never a good time. I wanted to make it special for you, because I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Then you proposed to me four months ago. You don’t know how much I wanted to say yes to you, to rush towards the city hall and just marry you right then and there. But I wanted it to be memorable. You deserve much more than that. You’re so special to me that I want to give you everything that I can, to make you as happy as I have been throughout the years that I’ve known you and loved you. “

 _But I’m already so happy_ , Jihoon thought but his throat is now betraying him, as was his eyes because there are definitely tears in his eyes and he is sobbing like a baby. But he can worry about that later.

“And now, here I am, down on one knee. Hoping and praying..” Seungcheol paused before opening the box with two silver rings, “.. that you would say yes. Because I swear to you, that in each and every day of my life I’ll do my best to make you feel how much I really love you.”

“So Lee Jihoon, will you marry me?”

His speech processes are not working right now so he merely nodded and let out a sob that may even reach the lobby. His hands are shaking, but so is Seungcheol’s. They were both laughing and sobbing at the same time, looking like idiots. Then his boyfriend – no fiancé – slipped the ring in his finger. It was a perfect fit. And then he knelt as well to slip the other ring to Seungcheol’s.

They were staring at each other for a long time, their hands finally glinting with matching silver band on their fingers.

 _Finally_ , he thought as he was brought into a tight embrace, he snaked his arms upwards holding Seungcheol just as tightly. _Finally_.

 

 

 

 

 

“So should we now carry on with the wedding?” a voice behind them said, making Jihoon jump in shock. Suddenly he was greeted by his parents, his friends and coworkers. He looked confusedly towards his boyfriend, silently asking questions.

“I was hoping to actually carry on the ceremony now, if that is alright with you?” Seungcheol said sheepishly, sending him a hopeful smile. And how could Jihoon even say no to that?

“Omygod, what would you have done if I said no?” he asked incredulously, slightly befuddled but he feels so light and happy that he can’t even let his mind question anything other than the thought that they are actually getting married.

“I would probably cry and spend the rest of my life wooing you to be my husband.” Seungcheol said seriously, making Jihoon laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. This wasn’t what he thought how he would be married to his boyfriend after all.

But he would exchange all of that for this moment, because this is real. This is actually happening.

“Let’s go then, soon-to-be-hubby. Let’s get married.” He said before standing up and offering his hand towards Seungcheol’s much like the first day that they met.

Seungcheol sent him a wide grin before taking the offered hand into his own, both offering a silent promise to never let the other hand go.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> *Jjajjangmyeon - Korean black bean sauce noodles  
> **Pajeon - Korean-style pancake with green onions as its prominent ingredient
> 
> A/N: Finally finishedddddddd. *sighs*  
> You have no idea how much I've struggled to actually get to this end. And I'm sorry if it's a little too fluffy and cheesy. BUT UGH. I can't help but cry when Seungcheol proposed. LIKE ASDFSAGDGDFGS  
> IM RAMBLING AGAIN AREN'T I?  
> Anyway thank you for reading this, and congratulations for getting here.  
> *hugs*  
> and I would really like to hear your comments and thoughts. I'm gonna try to reply to them all (I hope) :3


End file.
